Where do people run, when the run isn't worth it
by Bethaaannnyyy
Summary: how season 2 should have happend. :D


Chapter 1: Normal Is The Watchword. PART 1

I don't know if this is any good, so i'll just wait for people to review x :)

Disclaimer: sadly...i do not own veronica mars, if i did, i would currently be married to jason dohring, and the movie would already be released, and lots of shizz SHOULD and WOULD have happend. :)

"hey, veronica your boyfriends here" my boss sang, yes she sang. how... high school musical.

"hey you, guess you didn't expect me so early huh, its just i walked past and i thought, i really need to make out with my girlfriend-"

i cut him of before he could ramble anymore with a deep initmate kiss on the lips, then whisperd in his ear,

"hey you,"

a smile slid across his face, then it turned to confusion...

"why is duncan here-?"

"he's coming everyday... and ALWAYS sits in my section-" i moaned quietley so nobody but him could hear my sudden complaints.

"he's staring... should we go over, or just umm... kiss?" logan asked, mockingly.

"neither," i snickerd "you go, and come back at closing, i promised i'd lock up, but yeh, if you want swing by my house and grab my spare clothes i left them there-"

"key?"

"umm... i belive my dearest only boyfriend, there in my coat, which i belive is still in your car from last night!" i answerd his face filled with laughter,

"oh yeh, so my elf, i must dash, people to kill, drugs to deal, see you at 4, love you," he said, whispering the last part into my ear, my insides turned to jelly.

"you too, my hunk of a man" veronica joked,

with that he walked out of java smiling at himself as he went,

behind me somebody cleared there throat... does he not get a message, its awkward, i don't really want to talk to him, but i have to, because stacey already got fired for asking someone to leave there section,

"oh hey, is there something wrong with your, coffee,?" i asked changing the subject before it could really begin,

"umm no, just saying i left the money on the table, so umm, see you at school on monday?"

"umm, probably." i answerd his question, i'll be there, doesn't meen he'll see me.

"okay then, bye." he said smiling as widly as he could walking out of the hut, looking behind grinning as he went.

no one likes a cheshire cat duncan, no-one but fools.

well summer, lets just say, i have plenty of stuff to write in my, what i did this summer essay, im pretty sure my teachers will ask me to write.

**

_"veronica, veronica, answer your phone... i'm sorry. lilly's gone, your the only one i can trust... answer your phone!" _

_duncan... again, why does he keep leaving me messages._

_i went to bed, the night had been more tireing then i had first expected. logan the boy, i was falling for, quickly and hard's dad had tried to kill me, he had cheated on his wife, with logans girlfirend and my bestfriend, _

_he then killed her in a fit of rage. if i't hadn't been for my dad, i'd be dead, however he is now at hospital, sedated and being treated for sevire burns. i hate aaron echolls. he will pay._

_knock knock knock..._

_what the hell 3AM who is it..._

_i said rushing to the door, my first insticnt being dad._

_"i was hoping it'd be you" i said, noticing logan's jeep out of the corner of my eye, wait...why was he griping the railing for support... no no no..._

_"hey veronica, " he said collapsing into me._

_  
"no, logan what happend tell me, please, tell me," i said placing a cold towel over his sore cut on the corner of his head which rested in my lap,_

_" i was out on the bridge, the intestate, i was standing over the edge, when the P.C.H's turned up, loads of them, they looked mad, i wasn't really listening, i was kind of pissed-"_

_"wait logan, what where you doing on that bridge alone, thats where your.... logan... why? WHY?"_

_"why do you think veronica, you had broken up with me and accused me of killy lily, my mum killed herself, my dad, well was being my dad,-"_

_i nodded, i didn't know how to tell him..._

_"logan, there's something you should know about your dad-"_

_"aaron echolls movie star charged with the murder of lily kane, daughter of jake and celeste kane, of kane industree's, it's all over the news. thats how my those tapes got there, i sware veronica, i had no idea,"_

_"shhh, rest, i know that now, you also know as i have said, me walking disaster, i find it hard to let people in, i should have trusted, you i can now, i trust you logan, your not alone okay."_

_  
he nodded, a tear streamed down his face,_

_"you need to know something, something else, happend..."_

_what was going on logan, never cried... ever._


End file.
